In the weighing scales described, for example, in Swiss Pat. No. 492,961 or No. 569,262, or German Pat. No. 2244124 the hydraulic damper is arranged between the load receiving member and the frame of the scale. The damper causes shocks applied to the load receiving member, for example by sudden loading, to be diverted from the measuring cell and applied instead, to the frame.
The disadvantage of this type of arrangement is that the friction effects which occur during operation of the damper affect the accuracy of the scale. Effective sealing of the container is also a problem when the known construction is used.